


Are you alright?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [10]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: i slip on some ice and you’re the stranger who catches me
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Are you alright?

Rhys loved the beginning of the touristic season here. Just before Christmas, during the first snows, when people came skiing with friends and families, and he wasn't tired yet. Because that was the key. As February and March rolled in, he knew he’d be sick of working at the rental shop every day, sick of tourists and screeching children.

But right now it was still a delight, and he couldn’t stop his smile as he walked from his apartment to the shop, the crisp cold of the early morning blasting against his cheeks and giving him a welcome rush of energy. And then his smile turned into a grin, because a woman was walking in the direction opposite him, and if he was at ease with navigating the thin coat of ice on the ground, she didn’t seem to be in the same situation.

No, she was wobbling in her boots, her hands extended in front of her as if to prevent falls, the hood of her coat covering her entire face as she obviously stared at the ground. And then just when they were crossing paths, he saw her left foot glide in front of her, and she lost her balance in a yelp.

Immediately, he dove towards her and slipped his arms around her, stopping her fall mere inches from the ice. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, and he could feel her heart pulse frantically against him. But he barely registered any of it, because her hood had fallen away from her face, and she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

Skin covered in freckles and flushed by the cold, she was looking up at him through eyes of a color he’d never seen before, almost grey. He started to talk, but as he opened his mouth, he realized he didn’t know what to say, lost for words for a long moment before the woman chuckled and broke his daze. He coughed and finally managed to speak.

“Are you alright?”

“I… I think so, yeah.” With that, he felt her loosen her grip on his neck, and moved upright to put her back on her feet. “Thank you for catching me.”

God, her voice was as lovely as he rest of her. “You’re very welcome.”

She stepped away from him, but just when he was about to say goodbye, she flinched.

“Are you okay?”

“No, I think I might have twisted my ankle in the fall.”

He was holding her again in a second, and she seemed grateful as she rested her weight on him. She looked up at him, and he was once again lost in her eyes.

“I’m Feyre.”

“Rhysand. Nice to meet you.”

She chuckled. “I would have liked other circumstances, though.”

“Oh that’s for sure! Do you think you can walk?”

“I think so, I -” and just as she let go again, she yelped in pain. Rhys slipped an arm around her waist.

“You’re clearly not okay. We need to get you to a doctor.”

“No, I’m fine, I just need to rest, I think.”

“Well, you’re not going to rest here. My shop is just down the street.” He let go of her and gestured for her to grab onto his neck. “Hop on.”

She stared at him, and didn’t move. “What?”

“Come on, I need to get you there and I’m not going to simply support you, we’ll just lose time and you might hurt yourself again. So hop on my back, I’ll carry you.”

He waited, and she finally let out a small smile and climbed onto his back. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and as he slipped his arms under her legs to hold her, he felt her warm breath against his ear.

“I’m not usually that clumsy, I swear,” She said in a humorous voice as he trekked down the street, and he laughed.

“Oh, I’m not judging you! But you didn’t seem very at ease, to be honest. Are you sure you’re ready to go skiing?” His tone was teasing, and he almost could feel her glare at him from behind. But when she answered, her voice was as playful as his.

“I wasn’t planning on going skiing, I’ll have you know!”

They reached his shop then, so he quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, before letting her down and making her sit on a chair. He went to the back of the shop, and while he was warming up some coffee, he answered.

“And what were you planning on doing with your vacation to a ski resort?”

“I’m not on vacation.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

He poured the coffee into two mugs and went back to her, handing her one of the mugs.

“Thanks,” she said as she took a sip. “I found a job here, down at the creperie.”

“Oh, we’re going to see each other more, then.”

She gave him an enchanted grin, and said. “Well, I sure hope so. I’m going to need to find a way to thank my saviour properly.”

“Well, we have the whole winter to figure that out,” he answered, and suddenly he was happy that there was ice on the ground that morning.


End file.
